La mente de los magos
by cristinaminelli
Summary: Historias desde el punto de vista de una chica que se acaba enterando siempre de todo. Época de los merodeadores.
1. Capítulo 1

_Mi nombre es Cristina, tengo casi once años, soy española de Barcelona, mi color de pelo es castaño claro y el de mis ojos verde. Mi hermana, Lidia, tiene ocho años y no se parece en nada a mí, es rubia con ojos azules y tiene muchas pecas. Mi hermano, Alex, tampoco se parece a mí a pesar de tener cuatro años, es rubio de ojos verdes y más moreno que mi hermana y yo, que somos muy blancas. A pesar de tener casi once años, nunca he conocido a mis abuelos, no se si están muertos o no. Mis padres nunca me han hablado de ellos._

_Hablando de ellos, han decidido que nos vayamos de vacaciones a Londres. Me hace mucha ilusión. _

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que fuimos a Londres y aun seguíamos ahí. Era uno de julio, y yo notaba a mis padres algo extraños: sabía que algo pasaba porque no pasamos más de un mes de vacaciones. El quince de julio fuimos a una casa extraña. Nada normal ni nada que había visto en esa ciudad. Mis padres estaban tensos. Había algo en esa casa que les preocupaba._

_Picamos a la puerta, pasaron diez segundos cuando nos abrió un señor mayor._

- Ignatius, ¿eres tu? Cuanto tiempo, Carmen ven, ha venido nuestro hijo.

- Hola padre, he venido desde Barcelona, es que Isabella y yo, hemos decidido mudarnos a Londres. Queremos que nuestros hijos tengan nuestra educación.

_¿Nuestra educación? ¿Qué quería decir mi padre con eso? ¿Desde cuando nos hemos mudado a Londres?_

- Pasad, tus padres han venido de visita hoy también Isabella. Seguro que tienen muchas ganas de verte.

_Entramos en la casa, parecía normal a pesar del exterior, pero eso solo fue el principio. Llegamos a la cocina. Los cacharros se movían solos. Aquí pasaba algo raro. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser real. _

- Bueno hijo-dijo la señora llamada Carmen-¿no nos presentarás a estos niños tan guapos?

- Claro madre, esta es Cristina, ella Lidia y él Alex.

- Son preciosos- contesto la otra mujer.

- Bueno niños- mi madre se dirigió a nosotros - os presento a vuestros abuelos.

_¿Nuestros abuelos? No podía ser verdad._

- ¿Cómo que son nuestros abuelos? Nunca nos habéis dicho nada.

- Bueno corazón, nunca os dijimos nada porque no queríamos que siguierais sus ideales.

- ¿Qué ideales?- preguntó mi hermana.

- Es muy difícil de explicar, nuestra familia, desde hace generaciones, todos hemos sido magos. - a mi madre le costó mucho explicarlo- Todo eso que veis que se mueve solo, lo hace la magia. Nosotros no queríamos que fuerais magos.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dejabais a nuestra decisión?

- Porque sois muy pequeños. Y si, nos hemos mudado, a partir de ahora viviremos en Londres.

- Cristina, se que te sonará raro pero en septiembre empezarás en la escuela de magia. Se empieza a los once años a si que vosotros no podéis ir- dijo mi madre al ver las caras de mis hermanos.

_Y así me enteré que era una bruja. Todo eso era extraño para mí. Me tenían que enseñar todo lo que un buen mago debe saber. El día de mi cumpleaños me llevaron a el Callejón Diagon, extremadamente impresionante. Ese día hicimos de todo, desde comer un montón de grageas de todos los sabores, aunque encontré una con sabor a algas y no quise tomar más, hasta sentarnos en una terraza a tomar un helado mientras veías a seres mágicos, cada cual mas impresionante. Casi todos los días íbamos allí. A mediados de agosto, compramos mis utensilios de magia para la escuela. De mascota me cogieron una lechuza un tanto peculiar, de un color rojizo como el fuego. Mañana seria el gran día, y mis abuelos me empezaron a dar una charla sobre no se que de unas casas:_

- Cariño, en Hogwarts, tu escuela, se divide en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Tú pertenecerás a una de ella.

- Pero quiero que quede claro, que tú no eliges la que te va a tocar, lo hace el sombrero seleccionador. Es un sombrero muy sabio y muy inteligente. No se le pude engañar. Él, dependiendo de tus cualidades, elige dónde debes estar.

- ¿Y que cualidades son?

- Pues para Slytherin, la ambición, para Hufflepuff, el buen corazón, para Ravenclaw, la inteligencia y para Gryffindor, la valentía.

_Me explicaron la historia de Hogwarts en un día y mi cabeza daba bombos. Aunque en realidad no les escuché mucho, creo que me dormí y me llevaron a mi habitación lo siguiente que recuerdo es:_

- Princesa, levántate o no cogerás el tren_._

_Eran las nueve de la mañana, me había dormido. Me vestí rápido y bajé a desayunar. Todo estaba delicioso. Fui rápidamente a mi habitación a coger mi baúl dónde estaba escrito "C.M.", cogí la jaula con Dori dentro, si...se llama Dori, lo que pasa es que mi hermano la empezó a llamar así y se le ha quedado ese nombre y me llevé mi colgante favorito, era un colgante con forma de gota de agua. _

_Bajé corriendo hasta la sala y, todos juntos, fuimos a la estación de tren, tenia que coger el anden nueve y tres cuartos. ¿Nueve y tres cuartos? ¿Existe? A mi lado tenía a mi abuela Ángela:_

- Abuela, esto esta mal, no existe el anden nueve y tres cuartos.

- Claro que existe preciosa, no pensabas que íbamos a coger un tren muggle ¿verdad?

_¡Cómo había sido tan tonta! Resulta que ese andén estaba detrás de una columna. _

_La crucé con miedo de no estamparme contra el muro y..._

_

* * *

_

Vale si, no esta muy bien hecho pero ¿que esperabais? Acabo de empezar. Quiero decir que yo no me llamo así ¿o puede que si? El caso es que no tiene nada que ver con mi vida y que aun no ha empezado la historia, esto es solo el comienzo, tendremos que saber algo sobre la vida de esta chica ¿verdad?

Por cierto, el mundo de Hogwarts no me pertenece, solo que es divertido formar parte de el.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Increíble._

_Crucé el muro que había. Enfrente de mi había un gran tren, el mas sorprendente de los que había visto y rojo pero increíblemente enorme. No encuentro otras palabras para describirlo._

-¿Sabes qué? En realidad, no va con vapor si no con magia, es una de nuestras cosas maravillosas.

_Mi padre me ayudó a subir mi baúl. Estaba cargado de cosas y era muy difícil. Fui a despedir a mi familia, todos lloraban al saber que no me verían hasta navidad. Mi hermana le insistía a mi madre que también quería ir, pero mi madre le decía que era muy pequeña y que ya llegaría su momento._

_Subí al tren, poco después empezó a moverse, me fijé por una ventana como mi familia desaparecía a lo lejos. No podía quedarme de pie en medio del pasillo, así que busqué un compartimiento pero todos estaban llenos. Encontré uno donde solo había una chica, más o menos de mi edad, era morena y sus ojos eran marrones, yo diría que era un pelín más alta que yo:_

- Hola, me llamo Cristina, ¿y tú?

- Mi nombre es África, un placer.¿Eres de primer año?

- Si, tu también, ¿no?

- Tanto se nota -estaba temblando- es que es difícil para mi, soy hija de magos pero no tengo hermanos así que todo lo que se me lo han contado mis padres, y, bueno, los padres estudiaron en otra época, a si que es diferente, supongo.

- Tienes razón. A mi me lo han contado mis abuelos a si que no se si habrá cambiado.

- ¡Qué lechuza tan bonita! ¿Cómo se llama?

- Dori, no me digas si es feo o no, es que mi hermano la empezó a llamar a si y se le ha quedado.

_Oímos abrir la puerta, un chico mayor que nosotras, al menos eso creo, acababa de entrar. Era muy alto y rubio, con un tono de ojos azulados._

- Buenos días, ¿puedo quedarme con vosotras? Es que soy de primero, no conozco a nadie y todo esta lleno.

_¿Era de primero? ¿Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado?_

- Claro que te puedes quedar, por cierto soy África. - ella le miró con ojos golosos, parecía mentira que tuviera once años.

- Yo soy Pol, aunque mis padres me tendrían que haber llamado cansado, nací así y como nunca ayudo en casa... según mi madre, mi hermano es el chico ideal porque hace de todo, siempre nos compara diciendo:"tendrías que aprender de tu hermano, que tiene nueve años y ya sabe hacer mas cosas que tu". -África y yo nos empezamos a partir de risa viendo su imitación.

- Bueno-empecé a decir yo cuando conseguimos parar- yo soy Crist...

_La respuesta quedó en el aire, unos del compartimiento de al lado empezaron a discutir. Nosotros fuimos a ver que pasaba._

-¿Slytherin?-dijo un chico delgado, con el cabello negro e indefinido.- ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes?- se dirijo a un muchacho que estaba sentado, éste, contestó:

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

- Rayos. Y a mí que me parecías normal.- el muchacho sonrió.

-Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?

_El aludido levantó una espada invisible._

-¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre.

_El chico de cabello negro, desaliñado y sucio hizo un ruidito de disgusto._

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No – dijo éste, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa – Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito...

-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – interrumpió el segundo muchacho.

_El otro se echó a reír. La chica pelirroja de ojos verdes se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a éstos dos con desagrado._

- Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento.

- Oohhhhh…

_Éstos imitaron su voz arrogante. El primer muchacho trató de empujar a Severus mientras pasaba._

-¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! – gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo…

_Cuando acabó esa pelea, nos dirigimos a nuestro compartimiento. _

-Esta "pelea" a sido alucinante.-recalcó África.

-Volviendo a nuestro tema anterior. No me se tu nombre.

_Iba a responder pero nos interrumpió un chico moreno y muy alto, con unos bonitos ojos verdes._

- Hola, soy Álvaro, ¿me puedo quedar aquí? Es que mi hermano me ha echado de su compartimiento porque dice que esta hablando de cosas de mayores.

- Claro, mi nombre es África, él es Pol y ella Cristi...-nos volvieron a interrumpir.

_Pero esta vez era la señora que, según mi abuelo, vendía comida por el tren. Mis padres me habían dado un montón de galeones, ya sabía cuanto valía cada uno. Yo me cogí un par de ranas de chocolates y una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores, esperando no encontrar ninguna con sabor a alga. Volvimos al compartimiento._

- Bueno, ¿como te llamas?

- Cristina – dije al fin.

_Nos pasamos horas y horas hablando._

_Entró uno de nuestro curso, que se llamaba Henry que era bastante bajito, delgado, castaño y llevaba gafas, para decirnos que llegaríamos dentro de poco a Hogwarts y que nos pusiéramos las túnicas. Tardamos muy poco en eso. Al fin llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade. _

-Los de primer año por aquí, por favor. Los de primer año.-un señor enorme por todos los lados nos llamaba_._

_África, Pol, Álvaro y yo nos acercamos dónde estaba el señor. Álvaro nos dijo que se llamaba Hagrid, se lo había dicho su hermano, que era el guarda llaves de los terrenos de Hogwarts y que a todo el mundo que no fuera un Slytherin le caía bien. Llegamos a lo que parecía un lago, Hagrid nos dijo que nos pusiéramos de cinco en cinco, a si que los cuatro nos sentamos junto a una chica mucho más alta que Álvaro, un poco rellenita, morena y con granos en la cara._

- Mi nombre es Kler.- nosotros también le dijimos nuestros nombres. Parecía simpática_._

_De repente, las barcas se empezaron a mover solas sobre el agua. Era increíble. Cada dos por tres, rozaba el agua con mi mano. Un chico gordito y bajito se cayó al agua, pero un calamar, según parece, gigante, le salvó. Todo el mundo se empezó a reír. Y no era para menos._

- Bueno Pol, cuéntame cosas de ti.-dijo Kler con mirada picarona.

- Bueno pues...tengo un hermano de nueve años.-se notaba que no sabia que decir.

- Oye Pol, ¿te gusta el agua?- contestó África para reclamar la atención de Pol, se notaba celosa por Kler.

- Pues...

- ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a la biblioteca?- dijo Kler sin dejarlo contestar

- Pued...

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a sentarte conmigo al lado del lago?

_Se pasaron todo el rato discutiendo. Pobre Pol. Hasta que Álvaro y yo nos cansamos de esa escena, a si que decidimos que él se llevara a Pol a un extremo de la barca y yo a las otras dos al otro extremo._

_Después de que los árboles se fueran, vimos el castillo, un hermoso castillo, como el que salían en los cuentos de princesas o, incluso mejor._

_Al cabo de diez minutos llegamos a tierra. Por fin pisaba los terrenos de Howarts. Era increíble estar allí. Llegamos a una especie de muelle subterráneo, dónde trepamos por las rocas y los guijarros. Subimos por un pasadizo de roca. El gordito de antes se encontró una rata y vi cómo se la guardaba en el bolsillo. Salimos a un césped suave y húmedo. Subimos unos escalones de piedra y vimos la gran puerta. Hagrid llamó cuatro veces._

_La puerta se abrió. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica roja casi negra nos estaba esperando. _

- Profesora McGonagall, le he traído a los de primer año.

- Gracias Hagrid. A partir de ahora yo me encargo.

_Abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo de la entrada era enorme. Las paredes de piedra se iluminaban con antorchas. El techo era tan alto que ni lo veía. La escalera de mármol creo que conduce a los pisos superiores. La profesora McGonagall nos llevó a una habitación pequeña y vacía._

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

_Cuando dijo esto último se fijó en el gordito, que parecía estar sudando, a Severus que tenía el pelo desaliñado y al chico que tenía el cabello desordenado._

_-_Esperad aquí. Voy a ver si está todo listo.- volvió al cabo de unos minutos.- Formar una hilera y seguidme.

_Entramos por la puerta del llamado Gran Comedor..._

_

* * *

_

Este capítulo esta mejor ¿verdad? Al menos eso espero. Hay escenas un poco tontas pero creo que son divertidas.

En este capítulo han aparecido nuevos personajes y en el siguiente notareis algún que otro cambio.

Repito que el mundo de Hogwarts no me pertenece aunque es genial.


	3. Capítulo 3

**20 de septiembre de 1976**

_De ese momento habían pasado unos cuantos años, ahora estaba en sexto y si, había entrado en Gryffindor. Me separé de aquellos cinco amigos que éramos, pero solo por la casa. África y Kler entraron en Hufflepuff y Álvaro y Pol en Ravenclaw, aunque en nuestro pequeño grupo se nos unió una Gryffindor como yo, Melissa Bedingfield, una chica muy divertida y con ganas de pasárselo bien, de estatura media con ojos marrones con vetas verdes y el cabello largo, ondulado casi rizado y castaño oscuro. La conocimos al día siguiente de entrar en Hogwarts, estaba sola y le dijimos que viniera con nosotros, desde ese día somos los seis inseparables. _

_Aunque había veces que nos separábamos. Pol y África estuvieron saliendo durante un tiempo pero lo dejaron porque ella, bueno, hay mas chicos en el mundo, eso no impidió que no se hablaran, pienso que están mejor separados. África tiene un nuevo novio también Hufflepuff aunque es un año menor que nosotros, empezaron a salir relativamente hace muy poco pero al parecer esta muy ilusionada. Pol, en cambio, sale desde hace medio año con una de las primas Ricool, unas Slytherin. Por lo menos a elegido la que parece mas normal, Nuria, él fue el primero de nuestro grupo en perder la virginidad y pues como era lógico escuchamos todo lo que nos dijo._

_A Kler se le tan pasó rápido su enamoramiento con Pol como que sus granos desaparecieran, y ahora le gusta un Ravenclaw mayor que nosotros, se llama Víctor, no se aun lo que él siente por ella. Pero Kler fue la segunda en perder la virginidad, aunque al ser una chica fue diferente que Pol, aparte de que ella dejó a aquel novio hace tiempo. A Mel le gusta Sirius desde hace años, pero nunca le ha dicho nada, parece mentira que una chica tan abierta le de miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos. Respecto a él, tengo que decir, que le gusta Melissa, y se nota mucho pero éste lo disimula bastante bien teniendo varias chicas a su alrededor. _

_Álvaro parece reacio al amor, y eso que la imbécil y egocéntrica de Cynthia Ricool, se le ha declarado, ojala nunca le diga que si. Esta bien, lo confieso, me gusta un poco Álvaro pero no creo que lleguemos a nada, tampoco me gusta tanto, pero es que no hay quien aguante a esa Slytherin._

_Este año quiero ayudar a la gente a hacer lo correcto, y con eso me refiero a lo que piensa su corazón y no su cabeza o sus pies o cierta otra cosa._

_Aquel día salí con Mel de la clase de transformaciones, con millones de deberes, quieren que nos preparemos para los EXTASIS._

- ¡Hola chicas! Nos han puesto juntas para el trabajo de pociones, ¿Cuándo os parece bien que lo hagamos? – dijo Jennifer Kaori, era una chica medio coreana medio británica Gryffindor que se relacionaba mucho con nosotras, era una buena amiga.

- ¿Qué te parece esta tarde a las cinco? Así ya lo tendríamos hecho y no tendríamos que preocuparnos mas tarde. – para mi sorpresa fue Melissa la que dijo esto, era extraño viniendo de ella, al parecer era verdad de que se iba a esforzar mucho este curso.

_Esa tarde nos quedamos en la sala común de Gryffindor para hacer nuestro trabajo, era bastante complicado pero seguro que lo hacíamos bien._

- Bueno después de la cola de rata ¿qué tenemos que hacer? – le pregunté a Jennifer ya que era ella la que tenía el libro, pero no me contestaba, parecía estar en Babia. Dirigí mi mirada dónde ella observaba y vi que se fijaba en Remus Lupin, el prefecto de Gryffindor. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré. – La mejor manera para ligar con un chico no es que te vea babeando precisamente. – rápidamente interrumpió su estado de trance.

- ¿De qué hablas? – la miré como diciendo de a quien quiere engañar. - ¿Tanto se nota? Es que no se que hacer. Me gusta mucho y hemos hablado muchas veces pero no creo que le guste.

- ¿De verdad? Tú no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí.

_Me acerqué a Remus, mientras Melissa y Jennifer disimulaban haciendo la poción._

- Lupin, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? Por favor.

- Claro Minelli. – nos alejamos hasta pasar por el cuadro de la señora gorda. – Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Pocas veces has recurrido a mi a si que debe ser importante.

- Remus, Remus, Remus, ¿A ti te gusta Jennifer verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Se ve a tres mil quilómetros de distancia. – en realidad no sabía si le gustaba o no pero tenía que arriesgarme.

- No me gusta. Aunque me parece una chica encantadora, y es muy diferente a las demás, me encantan esos ojos rasgados y ese pelo que cuando me acerco huele a rosas.

- Lupin sabes que me estas dando la razón, ¿verdad?

- Vale si, estoy enamorado, me atrevería a decir. Pero no se que hacer. ¿Ella te ha dicho si le gusto?

- No, no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero lo tienes que averiguar. – era mejor que lo descubrieran por ellos mismos. – Tienes que hacer algo al respecto, si o si. Esta misma noche, díselo.

- No sé Cristina, ¿si me dice que no?

- Remus, eres un Gryffindor, demuestra que eres valiente.

- ¿Y con mis amigos que hago? Habíamos preparado…teníamos algo pensado.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

_Le dije a Mel que me ayudara, Remus quiso preparar una cenita romántica en una sala que viene y va según me ha dicho él, aunque yo no se cual es. El plan es llevar a Jennifer a esa sala sin que ella lo sepa, Lupin me ha dicho como se tiene que entrar así será mas grande la sorpresa. Claro esta que yo quiero estar presente sin que ellos lo sepan y la que la llevará será África, que es gran amiga de Jenni. Yo ya estoy en la sala escondida dentro de un armario con Mel, ella tampoco quería perdérselo. Aunque estaba mal espiar a los demás pero que le vamos a hacer, somos así._

_Remus se esta esforzando mucho, al final yo tenía razón y le gustaba mucho más de lo que él se imagina. Lo ha planeado todo, las velas, música ambiente… no sé de donde habrá sacado tantas cosas, la verdad._

_Al fin llega ella a la sala, se ha quedado impresionada al verlo todo, porque todo ha quedado perfecto. Él se dirige hacia ella, le noto bastante nervioso, solo espero que el plan salga bien, ya que hemos dejado al pobre de Álvaro con el resto de los merodeadores para que no se enterasen de nada. _

_Han conversado de muchas cosas, pero prefiero no decirlas ya que a mi eso no me ha importado mucho, yo me fijaba en sus gestos, sus caras, el modo en que Jennifer se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás, la mirada que él ponía al verla… un sin fin de cosas, si es que están hechos el uno para el otro, ojala me nombren la madrina de la boda…_

_Bueno volviendo a la realidad:_

- ¿Me concedes este baile?- ha dicho él.

- Por supuesto. – dijo ella.

_¡Qué bonito! Es lo que cualquier chica un poco romántica desea, creo que ahora es el momento en el que se lo dirá, sea él o ella._

- Bueno, supongo que te preguntarás el por qué de todo esto. – Estaba muy nervioso.

- Pues la verdad es que si, un poco. – compensaba que ella también lo estuviera.

- Pues…verás…es que tú…megstasmucho. - ¿Por qué no hablaba claro?

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó ella al no enterarse.

- ¡Qué me gustas mucho y no sabía como decírtelo y…! - no pudo acabar porque nuestra querida amiga Jennifer le había plantado un beso en toda la boca.

_Era increíble. Lo había conseguido. Al final esto no se me daba mal. Estuvieron un buen rato besándose. Melissa me miró preocupada. Pensaba lo mismo que yo. ¿Y si se ponían a hacer cosas raras mientras nosotras estábamos allí? Claro que ellos no lo sabían pero era preocupante, por suerte para nosotras pero no para ellos, Álvaro no pudo contener durante mucho más tiempo a los merodeadores y habían aparecido en la sala. _

- Bueno bueno, menudo sorpresita tenemos aquí. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho Remus? Se supone que somos tus amigos. – James puso cara de indignación.

- Porque pensé que lo podríais estropear, y no me equivocaba. – era increíble, les estaba contestando a sus mejores amigos. Alo mejor él lograba controlarlos y sino lo hacia soltarían su furia. – Será mejor que nos vayamos Jenni.

- Adiós Lunático, nosotros vamos a tener unas palabritas con nuestro amigo Ravenclaw. – contestó Sirius.

_Remus y Jennifer se fueron de la sala. Los tres merodeadores rodearon a Álvaro, teníamos que hacer algo o a saber lo que estos locos le podían hacer. Nosotras salimos del armario donde estábamos escondidas._

- Dejadle en paz. – les amenazamos con las varitas.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a Bedingfield y a Minelli. ¿Qué broma les podríamos gastar? – esto lo dijo Sirius sin poder apartar su mirada de Melissa, me lo conozco al dedillo.

- Sirius, deja a mi prima en paz, que ya sabes que mis padres si le gasto alguna broma se enfadan. – si, soy la prima de James Potter, pero esa es otra historia.

- Repito, dejar en paz a Álvaro, si no… - fui interrumpida.

- ¿Sino qué? – esta vez fui Peter el que habló.

- Wingardium Leviosa. – Melissa se me adelantó. Los envió a la otra punta de la sala, rompiendo tras de si el armario donde habíamos estado escondidas.

_Aprovechamos para irnos. No había sido buena idea dejar a Álvaro solo, al cuidado de los merodeadores. Acompañamos a nuestro amigo a su sala común, ya que después de lo que le habíamos hecho pasar era lo mínimo. _

_Después entramos en la torre de Gryffindor, allí estaban Remus y Jennifer muy acaramelados. Se les veía en los ojos lo que querían hacer pero no podían. _

_Así que me dirigí a mi cuarto y le pedí a Lily si podía dormir con nosotras en la sala común, le expliqué los motivos y, aunque al principio no estaba dispuesta aceptó. Después de todo, Jennifer y ella eran mejores amigas junto con Mary McDonald pero ella es más mayor._

_Al acabar, le pedí un momento "prestada" a Remus, a Jenni y le expliqué que durante toda la noche, tenía la habitación para ella sola. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y se llevó a Remus a nuestro cuarto. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro, hice un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta. Era para asegurarme que nuestra otra compañera de cuarto no entrara._

_Si, la odio, es una autentica pesadilla. Se llama Blair Ergent y es la peor persona que existe. Ya os contaré sobre ella otro día._

**21 de Septiembre de 1976**

_Aquella mañana, Melissa, Lily y yo nos levantamos a las seis de la madrugada, quité el hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta y piqué. Jennifer me recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nos explicó que Remus se acababa de ir._

- ¿Y qué tal la noche persona que no nos deja dormir en nuestro cuarto por estar haciendo cosas indecentes? – preguntó Lily, que se había levantado sarcástica aquella mañana.

- Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. – contestó ella con ojos soñadores. – Pero no os lo pienso contar, lo que ha pasado solo lo sabemos él, yo y estas sabanas. – y se marchó a ducharse dejándonos con esa última frase.

**Nunca supimos que pasó aquella noche, pero dicen que hay misterios que es mejor que no se resuelvan.**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, porque es un comienzo. Lo de que James fuera primo de la chica, mira, se me ocurrió de repente, pero ya habrá mas información acerca de ello.

Por cierto, espero que quede claro que el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi, si no a J.K. Rowling.


	4. Capítulo 4

**29 de septiembre de 1976**

_Aquel, era uno de los peores días de mi vida. Para empezar, Melissa se puso mala y no pudo estar conmigo durante las clases, aunque se supone que estaría compartiendo clases con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero la mayoría de mis amigos habían desaparecido. _

_Pociones con Ravenclaw, así empezó la mañana, y solo estaba Álvaro por allí, era normal que no estuviese Pol, ya que se estaría saltando la clase para estar con Nuria Ricool, su novia. Pero Álvaro estuvo muy raro aquel día. _

_Siguientes clases, Encantamientos y Transformaciones con Hufflepuff, ni Kler ni África asomaron la cabeza por allí, así que me puse de pareja con mi primo James, ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo?_

_Después de aquella mañana, dónde me había salido mal todo, la poción se me había caído en la piel y ahora tenía un montón de ronchas, en encantamientos me salieron todos los hechizos mal y suerte que tuve a James de compañero en Transformaciones que sino hubiese hecho otro desastre._

_Estaba en el Gran Comedor, cuando empezaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo. Dori se cayó de bruces en mi comida, venía con una nota de los Potter, aun no entiendo como James no usaba su propia lechuza._

_Al acabar de comer, fui a buscarle a su habitación, por suerte aquel día ya no teníamos mas clases. Por el camino me encontré a varias parejas besándose en medio del pasillo, Frank, de mi curso, con Alice. Steve Bell y una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Amanda, y un sin fin mas de parejas, pero estas eran las dos mas destacadas._

_Llegué a la habitación de los merodeadores, pero allí no había nadie. Dejé la carta encima de su cama como casi todas las veces y me dispuse a irme cuando vi el armario de fondo abierto. No me pude resistir, con lo curiosa que soy, a mirar dentro. Allí había de todo. Entré. Había montañas pequeñas de cachivaches de todo tipo. Lupas, pinturas, discos de música…cosas que no tenían nada que ver las unas con las otras._

_Escuché un ruido fuera y me escondí detrás de una de esas montañas. Aparecieron Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de mi primo, y Hayley Nickelsen, compañera nuestra de Ravenclaw, es decir súper inteligente, y la mejor amiga desde la infancia de Melissa. Pero la pregunta era ¿qué hacía allí?_

- Será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes. – dijo ella.

- Créeme estoy de acuerdo contigo, en el momento en el que hicimos aquella apuesta me pareció divertido, pero ahora pienso todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y eso? Pensaba que a ti con tal de poder mojar, ya estabas contento.

- Han pasado cosas que han hecho que cambie de opinión. Hacemos esto y punto, y rapidito.

- Añadiste que tenía que durar mínimo media hora Black.

- Pues empecemos ya.

_Estos dos decían cosas muy raras. Al salir de mi escondite lo vi. Vi como estaban los dos desnudos. Sirius estaba sentado encima de un sillón y ella encima de él. Hacían unos movimientos muy raros. También ruiditos. Serían los gemidos que decía Kler. Salí con cuidado de ese lugar. Creo que no me vieron. Como podía Hayley traicionar de esa manera a Melissa, pensaba que eran amigas. Y Black, pensaba que le gustaba Mel. Que equivocada había estado._

_Me senté en la cama de James para reflexionar sobre lo que había visto. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue salir de la habitación y cuando iba a hacerlo, mi primo apareció por la puerta. Se quedó extrañado, pero entonces le enseñé la carta._

- Siento que tengas que recibir siempre mi correo. Ya sabes que mis padres me han castigado quitándome mi lechuza. Lo siento.

- No importa. Sabes que no me importa entregarte tu correo a través de Dori, Ciervo Miope.

- Aún no entiendo por qué me llamas así. Lo haces desde que tenemos doce años, Luna Curiosa.

- Tú también me has puesto un mote, así que no te quejes. – nos empezamos a reír tontamente.

- Quiero pedirte perdón. Por lo del otro día. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho Lunita pero debo mantener la compostura delante de mis amigos. Es que nuestras leyes dicen que no debes querer a ninguna chica, aunque sea tu propia prima.

- Ya lo sé James, aunque ninguno de vosotros lo cumple, por lo que veo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Remus tiene novia, Peter no creo que lo consiga. Pero ya esta.

- A ti te gusta Lily Evans, y a Sirius le debe de gustar Hayley Nickelsen.

- Reconozco que Lily me ha dado fuerte, pero lo que dices de Sirius no tiene ningún sentido. – entonces James se dio cuenta de que había visto algo extraño.- Tú has entrado en nuestro armario. – asentí. – Cristinita, Sirius y Hayley hicieron una apuesta hace dos años. Ella era muy de los sangre pura, tu me entiendes, y Sirius le dijo que si hacían una apuesta. Si ella se enamoraba de algún muggle tendría que tener sexo con él. Claro está que ella aceptó. Pero ahora tiene que tragarse sus propias palabras, puedes preguntarle a tu amiga Melissa sobre los sentimientos de Hayley. El caso es que entonces Sirius quería que Hayley fallase, pero desde hace un tiempo, no. Esta enamorado, es verdad, y creo que tú sabes de quien.

- Esos dos se piensan que estamos ciegos, se ve desde diez mil quilómetros de distancia. Hasta tú lo has visto y mira que eres un ciervo miope. Últimamente todo el mundo esta con el sexo. Solo hace falta bajar a nuestra sala común para ver todas las hormonas revolucionadas. ¿Por qué no paráis esa estúpida ley vuestra?

- Sabes que no podemos hacerlo. Aunque tú siempre serás mi prima lunita curiosa. Por cierto, ¿qué tienes ahí?

- Ronchas, provocadas por la clase de pociones de esta mañana, por eso no me has visto en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que teníamos con Slytherin. Pero ya se están yendo.

_Nos abrazamos, claro esta sus amigos no estaban allí. Si no, no lo hubiese hecho. Me dejó claro que siempre estaríamos unidos, y que soy la mejor prima del mundo pero eso creo que era un poco de peloteo._

_Bajé al lago para ver si encontraba a algún conocido. Álvaro estaba allí._

- Hola Alvarito. – me senté junto a él. - ¿Cómo ha ido tu glorioso día?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? Ven. – puse mi cabeza en sus piernas, como era costumbre cuando hacíamos alguna confesión o algo parecido.

- Me he traumado, para el resto de mi vida. – Le conté todo lo que había visto.

- Vale, que te lo cuenten aún, pero verlo, es muy traumático pequeñina. – vimos a África danzando muy feliz hasta nosotros. – Pero si esta aquí la desaparecida.

- ¿Qué hay parejita? ¿No es un día glorioso? – Álvaro y yo no sabíamos si reírnos o contenernos. Usamos la segunda opción. – Hoy, he dejado de ser virgen. – le añadió un toque dramático a la situación. Me quedé flipando, ella le había tenido miedo a eso ya que una vez tuvo unos problemillas. Nos contó todo.

**FLASH BACK** (29 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1976 POR LA MAÑANA)

_África se encontró a su novio en medio de un pasillo, y se empezaron a besar como de costumbre. Kler, que iba con ella, desapareció en ese mismo instante, supongo que para no molestar. Él le pidió si se podían saltar las clases de la mañana y ella accedió. _

_Se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas de sexto de Hufflepuff. Allí se sentaron en la cama de África para simplemente charlar. Él le propuso de hacerlo y ella le explicó que le tenía un poco de pánico por unos problemillas que tuvo anteriormente. _

_Brad MacMillan, su novio, le dijo que no pasaba nada, que él no tenía prisa. Y se empezaron a besar. Con cada vez mas pasión hasta que África, conociéndose, le dijo que podrían probar a hacerlo, pero poco a poco._

_No duró mucho, ya que en el momento en el que Brad le quitó la camiseta, y ella, con una sonrisa divertida y enamorada, le siguió el juego, hasta que los dos acabaron desnudos en la cama._

_A África le dolió un poco al principio, pero ese dolor fue sustituido por placer._

_Cuando acabaron, ambos se quedaron juntos, abrazados en la cama y se durmieron._

**FIN FLASH BACK** (29 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1976 POR LA TARDE)

- Me alegro por ti, veo que estas contenta. – contestó Álvaro, definitivamente hoy era el día del sexo.

- ¿Y tú como es que estas tan perdida en tus pensamientos hoy? Te he contado una cosa muy importante. – puso cara de enfadada.

- Después de ver cierta cosa en un armario, no puedo reaccionar a otras. Pero sabes que me ha encantado que le hayas perdido el miedo.

_Vi como Hayley Nickelsen salía de Hogwarts directa hacia mí. ¿Sabría que yo había visto todo aquello? Pero no, solo me venía a explicar lo que había pasado con Sirius, pero que era una simple apuesta, no le gustaba ni nada. Me confesó que a Sirius le gustaba Melissa, como yo sabía bien, pero que le daba miedo sentir ese sentimiento. ¡Qué tonto! _

_Me dijo que fue una inconsciente al hacer esa estúpida apuesta, y que fue una tonta al decir que jamás se enamoraría de un muggle. Pero se enamoró de un tal John Finnigan, un vecino suyo. También me dijo que no sabía como decírselo a Mel. Le dije que lo entendería pero quien sabe. Me contó que perdió la virginidad con el muggle aquel, sino no hubiera tenido sexo con Sirius._

_Estuve escuchando todo lo que me dijo, pero hubo un momento que dejé de escuchar al ver una cosa rara cerca del bosque prohibido, pero que no era fácil de ver a simple vista. Debían ser unos árboles moviéndose raramente o algo así._

_Se lo dije a los que estaban a mi alrededor, y fuimos a investigar como unos críos. Al estar mas cerca vimos unas mantas que se movían, había alguien debajo seguro. En un momento apareció la cabeza de Alice Perkins, saliendo de las mantas con cara de placer y nos vio, creo que se asustó, y se sentó, cuando Frank Longbotton salió también de ella. Ambos estaban desnudos, no hacía falta que nos dijeran nada._

_Salimos de allí corriendo, los cuatro, Hayley seguía con nosotros. Entramos en los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona sin querer. Aunque ella no estaba allí. Que extraño. Se empezaron a escuchar ruiditos, gemidos diría yo. Álvaro se nos adelantó y abrió la puerta del retrete donde se escuchaban esos sonidos. Vimos allí a Kler con el chico que le gustaba, Víctor. Ella estaba encima de él haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo. Gritamos al ver aquella estampa y volvimos a correr._

_Esta vez llegamos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y entramos dentro, como si lo que acabáramos de ver fuera lo más malo del mundo. Allí también había gemidos, pero era extraño, no había nadie. África se puso a investigar hasta llegar detrás de la mesa del profesor. Dónde vimos a Pol y a su novia en una posición bastante comprometida. Seguimos corriendo._

- ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? – dije yo.

- No lo sé, pero lo mejor será que vengáis las tres a mi cuarto, que allí no habrá nadie.

_Fuimos hasta allí. Álvaro respondió correctamente la pregunta y entramos dentro. Ya había estado antes ahí así que no me sorprendió que no hubiese nadie. Todos estarían estudiando. Como era costumbre a esa hora. Subimos al cuarto de sexto de Ravenclaw. Aunque la estampa que había allí no era mejor que en los otros lugares. Encontramos a Alejandro, el chico más bajito que he visto en mi vida, con una de las muchas novias que había tenido. Volvimos a gritar._

_Hayley nos guió hasta su cuarto, por suerte allí si que no había nadie._

- Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida. – dije yo, cuando me senté en una cama.

- ¿Por qué tú eres de las pocas vírgenes en este colegio? ¿O por qué hoy a todo el mundo le ha dado por mantener relaciones? – se burló África.

- ¿Podemos dejar de discutir sobre tonterías? – dijo Álvaro.

- Y responde el otro virgen. – África se reía sola, pero después Hayley la acompañó.

_Me tumbé en aquella cama para reflexionar sobre lo que había visto hoy. Cuando conseguimos relajarnos de esos espectáculos vistos, nos fuimos cada uno a su casa y habitación._

_Al entrar en mi cuarto de la torre Gryffindor, me encontré a Melissa mucho mejor que por la mañana, ya no estaba mala._

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Mejor que no preguntes.

_Y me dormí enseguida._

**Hay cosas en el mundo que es preferible no ver. Y menos tantas veces es un mismo día.**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es un capítulo especial para mis amigos que son un poco… especiales diría yo.

El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi, sino a J.K. Rowling


	5. Capítulo 5

**4 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976**

_Aquel lunes fue de los más agradables que pueda haber. Y tuve unos sueños tan bonitos…, pero eso ahora era lo de menos. Me levanté como de costumbre para empezar mis clases. Mis compañeras de cuarto y yo, bajamos a desayunar, como era normal. Desde el día 29 no había visto nada más fuera de lo normal. Mientras comíamos, vino África a hablar conmigo. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Brad y casi no la veía, aunque era normal, se la veía radiante._

_Jennifer y yo nos dirigimos a Herbología. Mi sueño era ser medimaga o sanadora en San Mungo. Por lo tanto cursaba esas asignaturas que pocas personas hacen, al menos este año ya que nos juntábamos los pocos de cada casa para hacer esa clase. Encontramos a Kler y a Álvaro por el camino y fuimos con ellos._

_Aquella clase fue bastante entretenida, ya que aprendimos a usar las propiedades mágicas de la Viridiplantae Arenosa, para curar heridas provocadas por los mentecatos, animales verdosos que tienen fama de tocar la piel de sus víctimas provocando electrochoques por el cuerpo. Me pareció una clase bastante interesante ya que en algún momento de mi vida lo podría utilizar. Álvaro y yo nos pusimos de pareja y la profesora nos dijo que lo habíamos hecho muy bien. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. Al parecer mi mala racha estaba llegando a su fin._

_Después Jennifer y yo fuimos a Pociones, con Melissa y Lily. Aquella clase no se puede decir que fue divertida pero al menos aprendí a como usar un chelpin para ayudar a los enfermos de Fibrosis Mágica._

_Era la hora de comer, luego tendríamos Encantamientos con Slytherin. Era de las peores clases que había. Se creían superiores a nosotros. Me daban bastante asco._

- ¡Hola, hola! – dijo África al vernos llegar. – Tengo que comunicaros algo que no os va a gustar nada.

- ¿Te has roto una uña y el mundo caerá? – bromeé.

- Peor. – creo que no notó que había sido una broma. – en Encantamientos tenemos que hacer un trabajo con uno de la casa de al lado. Lo elige el profesor claro está. A mi me ha tocado con Pol, pero vosotros lo tenéis peor. Os toca con algún Slytherin.

_Genial. Ya decía yo que el día iba bastante bien. No pude ni comer del asco que me provocaba hacer algún trabajo con esas culebras apestosas._

_Al acabar, fuimos al aula de encantamientos. Tenía la esperanza de que el profesor no nos pusiera aquel trabajo. Pero no fue así. _

- Bueno, supongo que sabréis que os voy a poner un trabajo sobre algún encantamiento. Cada pareja será diferente. Veamos…, poneros todos al final de la clase y cuando diga los nombres os sentaréis juntos y buscaréis el hechizo que os ponga en la mesa. Snape y Pettegrew. – se oyó un genial irónico por parte de Snape. – Longbotton y Nuria Ricool. Evans y Greengrass. Kaori y Zabini. Potter y Mulciber. – mi primo se empezó a burlar de su compañero nada mas sentarse. – Black y Nott. – le había tocado el más normal de los Slytherin. - Ergent y Goyle. – a la idiota de Blair le había tocado con su querido amor del momento. – Minelli y Cynthia Ricool. - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No podía ser que me había tocado con esa. Ella tampoco estaba muy contenta. Nos sentamos y vimos nuestro encantamiento **Anapneo. – **Bedingfield y Dolohov. Lupin y Avery**.**

- Quiero dejar una cosa clara Minelli. – me dijo ella en un susurro sin que el profesor se enterara, seguía con su clase. – No somos amigas, pero quiero aprobar así que vamos a hacer una tregua para llevarnos bien. – parecía una orden. Asentí. – Esta tarde en la biblioteca para hacerlo.

_Y ese fue mi gran momento. __Me había tocado con la Slytherin que mas odiaba. Mis amigos se compadecieron de mí. Cynthia me llamó para ir a la biblioteca en ese momento y como quería aprobar y no tener problemas fui con ella._

- En la hoja dice que tenemos que poner, que es, como se utiliza, como se descubrió y su historia por grandes magos…puede que nos lleve mas de una tarde hacerlo. – Cynthia parecía desanimada al decirme esto.

- Pues empecemos por el principio ya que nunca he oído hablar de este hechizo.

_Nos pusimos a buscar por toda la biblioteca información sobre el hechizo Anapneo y apuntamos en un pergamino las dos primeras respuestas._ _El Anapneo es un hechizo que sirve para destapar las vías respiratorias cuando una persona se está ahogando. Se señala a la garganta de la persona y se pronuncia el hechizo con claridad._

- Continuemos con esta tortura. – yo estaba un poco harta de que se estuviera quejando todo el rato. Lo hacía todo más lento.

_Fuimos ambas hasta la cabaña de Hagrid ya que la bibliotecaria nos había dicho que éste tenía el libro de los descubrimientos de hechizos de la A a la G y lo necesitábamos para continuar con el trabajo._

- Tendías que aprender de mi Minelli. – decía todo el rato Cynthia. – Visto bien, soy muy inteligente, tengo las cosas claras, soy hiper mega popular… - hasta que me cansé y le dije:

- Ricool, me tienes hasta aquí de tus tonterías, así que para de decir chorradas de un… - Ella tropezó con una piedra y caímos en picado hacia abajo.

_Entramos de bruces en el bosque prohibido. Ella se quejaba todo el rato. No se como tenía tanta paciencia. Nos levantamos y miramos a nuestro alrededor. Parecía como si los árboles no quisieran que nos fuéramos. De pronto llegó una lechuza. Cynthia tenía correspondencia, lo cual era extraño a esas horas y en el lugar donde estábamos. Miré por encima que ponía._

Para Cynthia Ricool. Hija de Jerry y Sunlea Ricool.

Nos ha quedado claro de que no te quieres unir a nuestro bando por lo tanto nos enfrentaremos a usted como enemiga. Este es el primer paso.

Atentamente,

Los hermanos Carrow de parte del señor tenebroso.

_¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Qué tonterías habían dicho? Pero ella estaba pálida. Muy pálida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero algo me removió el estómago. Acababa de ver un mentecato salir de la carta y rozar a Cynthia. Yo cogí el palo más cercano que tenía y lo aparté de ella. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. El mentecato la había tocado. _

- Cynthia necesitamos salir de aquí. Los mentecatos producen electrochoques después de haberte rozado. – Ella se puso pálida al oír eso.

- ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí? Estoy asustada.

_Por primera vez en mi vida la vi así de inocente. Incluso me pareció buena persona. Intentamos romper trozos de árboles de nuestro alrededor, pero era imposible. Ella empezaba a sentir los efectos del mentecato. Pero de pronto vi una silueta. Parecía un caballo. Pero eso era imposible. Se acercó a nosotras. Me di cuenta de que era un centauro era rubio, con ojos azulados. _

- Hola señoritas, me llamo Firenze, y vosotras no deberíais estar aquí.

- Me llamo Cristina y ella es Cynthia. Hemos llegado aquí por un error. Tropezamos y pues llegamos hasta este lugar.

- No es sitio para jóvenes brujas el bosque prohibido. Lo mejor será que os acompañe a la salida. Sobretodo por usted – se dirigió a Cynthia. – eso no tiene muy buen aspecto.

_El centauro llamado Firenze, nos acompañó amablemente hasta el colegio. Se cargó a Cynthia en la espalda. Parecía resistir a los electrochoques. Entramos en el aula de Herbología. Firenze se tuvo que ir. Yo no podía cargar con ella en su estado tan delicado._

- Lo mejor será que vaya a buscar a algún profesor…

- No te vayas. – me pidió ella. Por favor.

_Yo no podía dejar que se muriese, y menos delante de mi. Se me ocurrió una idea. Pero no sabía si me iba a salir bien._

_Cerca de allí aun seguía la Viridiplantae Arenosa. Extraje su jugo denso y lo removí. Le dije a Cynthia que se lo tomara. Que la ayudaría a recuperarse. Ella dudó pero no tenía más opciones. Se lo tomó todo. Quejándose claro esta._

_Sabía que tardaría al menos treinta minutos en hacer efecto, así que esperamos. Ella me contó sobre la carta. Los mortífagos le habían pedido que se uniera a ellos, ya que sus padres lo eran, aunque por miedo. Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Sus padres le habían dicho que no se mezclara con ellos aunque se lo pidieran ya que sabían lo que eran capaces de hacer y no querían que a su hija le pasara nada._

_Nos contamos nuestras cosas. Incluso secreto. Riendo juntas. Parecíamos las mejores amigas del mundo. Me dijo que en realidad no le gustaba tanto Álvaro, pero quería darle celos a un chico del que, según ella, estaba enamorada. También me dijo que, aunque presumiera de haberse tirado a medio Hogwarts, era virgen. Yo le conté que, a mí nunca me pasaba nada en especial, pero que tenía un don para saberlo todo o ver cosas que nadie quisiera ver._

_Los efectos del mentecato empezaban a desaparecer. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. Cuando ya estuvo curada, salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para cenar. Íbamos riendo y la gente se asombraba al verlo. Me encontré a mis amigos._

- ¡Hola! – saludé yo gritando emocionada.

- Hola Cristina, - dijo Pol extrañado. – Creo que hay algo que no entiendo.

- Cynthia y yo nos hemos hecho amigas. – ella asintió dándome la razón.

- Hay cosas muy raras por aquí. – esta vez fue Kler.

_Al entrar, cada una se sentó en su mesa. Mis amigas Gryffindor, me preguntaron que si estaba enferma o algo. Pero yo solo las sonreí._

_Álvaro y yo nos quedamos en un pasillo hablando solos. Los demás tenían cosas que hacer. Empezando por amoríos y acabando por trabajos indeseables._

- Vaya pequeñina, al parecer has tenido un día muy productivo. – ironizó Álvaro.

- He aprendido algo muy importante que siempre me repite mi abuelo Joe, nunca juzgues a la gente por su apariencia. Júzgala por como es en su corazón.

- Es una frase muy sabia. Espero que por hacerte su amiga no te alejes de nosotros, que te queremos mucho. Tampoco que le cuentes secreto sobre mi porque sería de lo peor. – lo dramatizó exageradamente y nos reímos como los adolescentes que éramos.

_Aquella noche me fui a acostar bastante tarde. Había estado pensando en la frase de mi abuelo._

_Me llegó una carta por Dori a las once de la noche. Era de Cynthia Ricool. Decía lo siguiente._

Querida Cristina, amiga mía:

No se porque como he podido decirte hoy todo eso, hay cosas que no las sabe ni mi prima. Espero que no me juzgues así como así. Ahora empiezo a cogerte cariño y me va a encantar hacer ese trabajo contigo. Por cierto, se llama Jake, Jake Chang, un chinito guapísimo. Es Ravenclaw. Por favor quema la carta cuando la recibas no quiero que nadie se entere.

Te quiere,

Cynthia Ricool.

_¡Cuánto cariño se puede llegar a coger en momentos críticos! O no tanto._

_Después de recibirla la quemé en la sala común. Y me fui directa a dormir. Esa noche también tuve buenos sueños._

**Hay gente que odias a la que vale la pena conocer.**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué os parece este capítulo? Espero que bonito o algo más. Podéis decídmelo en un review que no me molesta xD.

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Hogwarts y la mayoría de sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.


	6. Capítulo 6

**8 de octubre de 1976**

_Por fin viernes, y mañana FIN DE SEMANA EN HOGSMEADE. Era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido. Aun que esa semana había sido bastante buena. Desde que me hice amiga de Cynthia se pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros, y su prima Nuria se relaciona más con el grupo y no solo con Pol, su novio. Tengo que decirlo. Nuria es guay._

_Iría a Hogsmeade con Melissa, Cynthia, Álvaro, Jake y Lily. Esta última para librarse de mi primo James, que esta torturándola para que vayan juntos. En el fondo se que a Lily le gusta. Álvaro convenció a Jake para que viniera con nosotros._

_Tuve una mañana bastante buena. Sin sobresaltos, poco normal. Los problemas vinieron por la tarde. Paseaba con África por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ella me contaba lo que haría con su novio, Brad en Hogsmeade. No le hacía mucho caso porque se repetía constantemente, cuando vimos algo extraño. _

_Brad estaba con Flor, una Hufflepuff de su edad, en la biblioteca. Ella parecía meterle mano y él no decía nada. Me atreví a mirar a mi amiga. Parecía a punto de llorar. Entonces él nos vio y sonrió, como se atrevía. Me enfadé por África. Ella se fue corriendo y llorando. Brad se quedó extrañado. Yo seguí a mi amiga. Estaba en los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona. _

- La única que llora aquí soy yo. Tú no tienes derecho. – Decía Myrtle.

- No creo que la ayudes diciendo eso Myrtle. – le dije yo. – sufre porque su novio estaba con otra.

- Pues mejor así, los hombres son unos tontos. Tendrías que saberlo niña. Pero te doy permiso para llorar.

- Gracias Myrtle. – dijo llorando África.

_Al cabo de un rato saqué a África del lavabo y la llevé a los jardines para que se olvidara un poco. Allí nos encontramos a Brad. Ella lo miraba con desprecio._

- ¿Qué te pasa África?

- No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida. – y se fue corriendo.

- Cristina, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Estabas con tu amiga, – esto lo dije haciendo comitas con las manos. – Flor en una posición muy comprometedora.

- Tengo que hacer una trabajo con ella y se que quiere algo conmigo pero yo no le dejo, es una pesadilla. Tienes que ayudarme a que África vuelva conmigo. Por favor.

- De acuerdo.

_No os explicaré como le ayudé porque avanzaría acontecimientos y prefiero esperar. África me dijo que vendría con nosotros a Hogsmeade. Le dije que si. Aquella noche vi una escenita protagonizada por mi primo y Lily._

- Lily, te amo con todo mi corazón. Oh, Lily, ven conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana y seríamos los más felices del mundo. Oh Lily, cuanto te amo. – gritaba a pleno pulmón, menudo ridículo estaba haciendo.

- Potter, déjame en paz. No te quiero ver ni en pintura.

- Pero si en una foto. Ten – le dio una foto suya. – es para ti, para que tengas sueños bonitos.

- ¡Porqué me pasa esto a mí! – se lamentó ella.

_Subí a mi cuarto, no quería seguir viendo eso. Aunque por las escaleras me encontré a Remus y Jenni besándose. Por lo menos ellos querían tener algo de intimidad. Aunque me incomodaba verlos. Entré en mi cuarto. Me duché y me puse el pijama. Las demás ya estaban allí. Menos Blair que estaría tirándose a alguno de sus millones de novios._

- Mañana Hogsmeade. Como lo deseaba. Necesito algo dulce. – decía Mel.

- Iremos de compras. Compraremos millones de ropas. – dije yo. – Y nos encontraremos a mi primo todo el rato.

- ¿Por qué? Podría dejarnos en paz. ¿Por qué tienes que ser su prima?

- No será mi culpa que nos siga por todos lados, sino tuya. – hice una sonrisa maliciosa.

- JA JA JA, que graciosa eres.

- Y si viene James, seguramente le seguirá Sirius. – dirigí mi mirada a mi otra amiga.

- No sé porque me miras. Ya no me gusta.

- No mientas o te crecerá la nariz. – me burlé.

_Estuvimos mucho rato hablando, debían de ser la una cuando llegó Blair y nos dormimos de golpe. A nadie le cae bien._

**9 de octubre de 1976.**

_Aquella mañana me levanté feliz y sonriente. Ojala el plan de Brad funcionara. Desayunamos temprano y fuimos al pueblo. Dejamos a Cynthia y Jake con más intimidad detrás de nosotros. Pero al poco tiempo de llegar desaparecieron. No nos preocupamos. Como había dicho, James, Sirius y Peter nos siguieron todo el rato. Lily se estaba poniendo histérica. Yo me estaba divirtiendo al ver la escena, alguna vez se me escapaba la risa. Álvaro estaba igual que yo. África había sonreído algo. Melissa estaba roja como un tomate. ¿No decía que no le gustaba Sirius? Que mentirosa era._

_Compramos montones de ropas. Me fijé detrás del cristal que estaban tres de los merodeadores mirando. Solo hacía falta ver a James cuando Lily salía del probador. Se quedaba hipnotizado. Cuando salía Mel, Sirius se tapaba los ojos porque no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a su mejor amigo. Peter era un caso aparte._

_Por el camino a las Tres Escobas, nos encontramos a Pol y Nuria, que vinieron con nosotros._

_Nos quedamos riendo y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Me llevé a África al lavabo. Acababa de ver a Brad haciendo las compras que le había pedido. _

_Salimos de allí, pero en unas esquinas estaban nuestra gran amiga Cynthia dándose el lote con Jake. Si que era rápida, cuando le ayudaban a tratar con alguien. Mañana ya le preguntaría._

_Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando llegamos al castillo. Brad me hizo un gesto positivo con el pulgar. Era el momento. Le dije a África que viniera a mi habitación de la torre de Gryffindor. La vestí con un vestido rosa cortito. Ella sintió nostalgia. Pero no sabía que yo conocía el porqué. Después le dije que me acompañara a la sala de los menesteres. Ella estaba extrañada. La empujé dentro y cerré la puerta._

_Fui directa al Gran Comedor. Mis amigas estaban allí, comentando como se lo habían pasado. De pronto llegó Cynthia sonriendo y se me acercó. _

- Muchísimas gracias Cristina. Jake me dijo que me quería desde hace mucho tiempo pero como se pensaba que me gustaba Álvaro... - decía con tono soñador. Miré la mesa de Ravenclaw. Jake le decía lo mismo a mi amigo.

- De nada, ¿me cuentas todos los detalles?

- Por supuesto.

**FLASH BACK**_ (9 de octubre medio día.)_

_Jake le dijo a Cynthia que si iban a la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Ella aceptó. Allí le dijo:_

- Tengo algo que decirte. – estaba nervioso. – Bueno, pues que tu me gustas mucho, no, te quiero muchísimo, pero no como una amig… - Cynthia no se pudo aguantar y lo tiró al suelo y le empezó a besar.

- Yo también te quiero como algo más que amigos. – y pasearon agarraditos de las manos por todo Hogsmeade, como otras muchas parejas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**_ (9 de octubre por la noche)._

- ¡Qué bonito! – se le veía feliz. Eso era lo importante.

_Después de cenar. Me fui a dormir._

_A la dos de la mañana, Dori picaba en la ventana desesperada. Abrí. Llevaba una nota atada a la pata. La recogí. Le di las gracias a Dori y se fue. Miré la carta. Era de África. ¡Es qué ahora todo el mundo se había aficionado a estas cartas! La abrí y leí._

Querida graaan amiga Cristina:

Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. He pasado una velada inolvidable. Mañana te lo cuento todo con lujo de detalles, no me faltará ninguno.

Te quiere muchísimo,

África.

_Al parecer mi plan había funcionado. _

**10 de octubre de 1976**

_Me levanté, duché y vestí en tiempo record. Quería saber que había pasado con mi amiga. Corrí hacia el Gran Comedor y allí estaba ella. Me hizo un gesto de que nos fuéramos así que cogí algo de comida de la mesa y me fui con ella. Nos sentamos al lado del lago._

- Cristina, ha sido increíble. Y como sé que has tenido algo que ver… Cuanto te aprecio amiga.

- ¿Pero me lo vas a contar? – estaba impaciente.

- Claro.

**FLASH BACK**_ (9 de octubre por la noche)_

_Después de empujarla dentro de la sala de los menesteres, ella se fijó en su alrededor. Era el prado de en el que Brad le pidió salir hace ya unos dos meses. Todo estaba igual. Su vestido era muy parecido al que llevó, igual que el de él._

- Princesa, he hecho esto para que sepas que te quiero y que nada ni nadie va a hacer que cambie de opinión. – le dijo él tan solo verla allí.

- Que sepas que aunque todo esto es muy bonito, no he cambiado de opinión respecto a lo que vi. – tenía una sonrisa tímida.

- Por eso he preparado todo esto, para que vuelvas a ser mía igual que antes. Porque ya sabes que yo soy tuyo para siempre. – África se derretía cuando le decía esto, pero se contuvo para que no la viera débil, según dijo.

_Se sentaron en el mantel que había puesto Brad en el suelo. Había todo lo que a ella le gustaba._

_Pero lo mejor fue "el primer postre" como le dijo Brad. Un pastel de chocolate. El que a ella le encantaba. Aunque lo mejor, según me dijo África fue el segundo postre._

- Yo se que estas enfadada conmigo pero quiero que eso cambie, por eso tengo esto para ti._ – le dio una cajita, ella la abrió y dentro había un colgante. Lo examinó y vio que, en la medalla, ponía:_

Brad y África_. Por delante y la fecha en la que empezaron a salir por detrás._

- Esto es para que veas que yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Que lo de Flor fue un malentendido. Tenemos que entreg… - no le dio tiempo a terminar porque África se le tiró encima y le besó muy apasionadamente.

- Jamás volveré a dudar de lo que sientes – le decía besándolo todo el rato sin parar.

_Luego pasó algo que no hace falta relatar y volvieron a Hufflepuff. Luego ella me envió la carta._

**FIN FLASH BACK**_ (10 de octubre por la mañana)_

- Por eso te doy las gracias. Se que le has ayudado a prepararlo todo.

- Pero lo más especial no se lo dije. Lo pensó él solito. Yo no le dije nada de ningún colgante. Alo mejor es que es el hombre de tu vida…

- Seguro que lo es. – que bonito es el amor.

_Aquella noche me fui a dormir pensativa. El amor es algo incomprensible. Estaba claro. Lo peor es que mañana tocaba clases. Aquel había sido un muy buen fin de semana y se había acabado. Pero es lo que hay. La vida de estudiante es muy dura._

**No hay que desconfiar tanto de las personas a las que quieres. Sino las puedes llegar a perder.**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Decídmelo por un review.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling


	7. Capítulo 7

**13 de octubre de 1976**

_Al parecer las cosas por mi grupo de amigos se estaban poniendo en orden y todo estaba normal…demasiado normal._

_Aquella mañana tocaba pociones y como ahora estamos en tiempos normales, la poción no me salió bien. Misterios de la vida. Al profesor Slughorn no le hizo mucha gracia que me cargara sus arañas de reserva para nada. Así que se estresó tanto conmigo que le pidió ayuda a una de sus alumnas predilectas, Hayley Nickelsen. Nos pidió hacer la poción pimentónica, que cura la gripe. Por lo menos me serviría de algo para ser sanadora en San Mungo._

_En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y Transformaciones me fue relativamente bien._

_Y, por fin, a comer._

_Mientras comía se acercó mi hermana (se que no había mencionado su existencia en Hogwarts pero tiene 13 años así que va a tercero, en Gryffindor, claro esta.) para pedirme ayuda. Estaba loca._

- Cristina ayúdame, por favor. El profesor esta loco, quiere que prepare la poción más ultra complicada que existe yo sola. Y no se me dan muy bien las pociones…

- Pero Lidia a mi no se me dan bien las pociones, ¿no hay alguna amiguita tuya que sea buena?

- Pues no. Algunas son algo mejores pero no pasan de ahí.

_Mi hermana se fue cuando le prometí que le encontraría a alguien de su edad para que le ayudara. _

_Me encontré con Hayley en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de pociones. Estaba con su prima o hermana o vete tu a saber, solo sé que tienen el mismo primer apellido y que esa chica se llama Dakota y va al curso de mi hermana._

- Mi prima es buena en pociones y nos ayudará. – me ha resuelto una duda y me ha dado una solución, Hayley ayuda sin darse cuenta.

- Entonces si eres tan buena en pociones ¿aceptarás ayudar a mi hermana para un trabajo?

- Por mi encantada, ¿Quién es?

- Lidia Minelli.

- Oh, claro. – no parecía que le cayera muy bien, pero lo mismo me pasó con Cynthia y mira lo bien que nos llevamos ahora.

- Es muy maja. ¿Te ha pasado algo con ella?

- Gracias a ella no tengo amigos. – contestó no muy feliz que digamos.

- Mi hermana jamás quitaría los amigos a alguna persona.

- ¿De verdad la conoces? – eso me hizo reflexionar.

_Así encontré a la persona que podría ayudar a mi hermana, una persona realmente inteligente en pociones. Solo había un problema: no se llevaban bien. _

_Acabamos la poción, quedó perfecta. Seguidamente fui a encontrarme con mi hermana que estaba hablando secretamente con James porque, éste, tendría problemas si sus amigos se enteraban. ¡Menuda tontería!_

- Lidia, necesito hablar contigo. – dije directa. – James, tus amigos estaban viniendo hasta aquí… – antes de acabar ya se había ido. ¡Hombres!

- Bueno, ¿qué querías? – dijo ella con aparente indiferencia.

- He encontrado a quien te puede ayudar con pociones y es de tu edad.

- ¿Así? ¿Quién es?

- Pues…verás…es Dakota Nickelsen.

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ? Jamás en la vida le pediría ayuda a esa buena para nada. – gritó ella.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Existir. – dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Vale, lo que pasa es que es una friki o como se llamen y si me ven con ella la gente empezará a hablar.

- Madre mía Lidia, que tonterías que llegas a decir. ¿Acaso la conoces? Puede que te sorprenda ¿no crees? Al menos inténtalo.

- Esta bien – refunfuñó. – Lo haré pero será en secreto.

_Con aquello me conformé de momento. No sabía que mi hermana se dejaba llevar por los ideales, que son una auténtica tontería todos ellos. Lo único que hace es formar mal a la gente y se piensan que hacen lo correcto. Espero que le sirva de lección a mi hermana pasar un tiempo con Dakota._

_Fui directa a mi habitación pero parecía que se había armado la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Estaba todo hecho un desastre. Y enseguida vi el por qué._

_La poción que Lily estaba preparando se había derramado unas cuantas veces pero no por su culpa sino por la de Melissa que estaba paseando nerviosa por la habitación y tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

_Tampoco ayudaba que Jennifer estuviera eligiendo algún vestido para ponerse, seguramente esa noche (se lo sonsacaré), y los dejaba todos tirados por ahí lo que hacía que la poción derramada se expandiera más._

- ¿Pero que estáis haciendo? ¿No os dais cuenta de este estropicio?

- ¡Hola Cristi! – dijo Lily tranquilamente. – Siento esto pero esta poción la tengo que hacer antes del Lunes de dentro de dos semanas y tengo que tenerla lista. Pero yo no lo he derramado…

- Ya lo veo, ¿se puede saber que te pasa a ti que estás todo el rato dando vueltas?

- ¿A mi? Nada…Esta bien te lo cuento. – no hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que Mel te cuente sus problemas. – Es que, verás…Sirius le ha pedido para salir a Flor, esa chica Hufflepuff a la que tanto odiamos. Y no puedo dejar que lo pase mal por su culpa.

- Yo no la odio. La que la odia es África porque quería quitarle el novio. Y me parece que lo que tienes tu son celos y lo sabes.

- ¡Qué dices! No digas tonterías Cristina. – ella miró a otro lado para no mirarme a los ojos, ella sabía que yo tenía razón.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa tanto buscar?

- He quedado con Remus esta noche en la torre de astronomía para una cenita romántica o algo que me ha preparado y no se que ponerme.

- Jenni, Remus está coladito por ti. Le da igual lo que lleves, créeme, lo que le importará es que vayas.

_Y Jenni se decidió al instante lo que se iba a poner. Pero el estropicio que habían montado en la habitación, lo tuve que recoger yo. Como no._

_Estuve el resto de la tarde recogiéndolo todo. Mientras, Mel se fue a desahogarse a las cocinas y volvió tres horas después porque se quedó hablando con Kler que estaba por allí, dentro de poco será su cumple y le tenemos que organizar una fiesta. No se me puede olvidar._

_Lily continuó su poción en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para dejarme más espacio. Pero lo único que quería era librarse de limpiar y solo volvió cuando vio que los merodeadores se le acercaban._

_Cuando Jenni se acabó de arreglar se fue a su cita con Remus, iba muy bien peinada pero al volver a la habitación parecía que la hubiera atacado un lobo._

_Al acabar de limpiar, me tumbé en la cama y empecé a leer un nuevo libro llamado "Sentido y Sensibilidad." La primera página fue preciosísima, de las demás no os puedo decir nada. Mi hermana vino escopetada a mi habitación y tiró todos los pergaminos que yo acababa de recoger._

- Cri-cri tenías razón, Dakota es súper maja. – dijo ilusionada.

- Te lo dije. Entonces…

- No puedo. Me tacharían de rara o friki como a ella.

- ¿Te importa más lo que piensen los de más o lo que piensa la gente que de verdad te conoce?

- Lo sé, pero es complicado.

- Pues entonces intégrala en tu grupo, si tú piensas que es simpática los demás también lo creerán ¿no?

_Así ayudé a mi hermana a encontrar un nueva amiga y esta si es normal no como las otras…pero eso es otra historia._

_Por la noche todas las chicas de mi cuarto menos Blair, claro está, pensamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kler. Tenía que ser la bomba porque iba a cumplir diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad. Esa edad que todos queremos alcanzar y que cuesta tanto…ya estoy desvariando…_

_A medianoche o así, cuando nos íbamos a ir a dormir. Apareció una lechuza en nuestra ventana, era del colegio así que provenía del interior de Hogwarts. Era para Mel. Se puso roja y sonrió. Luego Jenni se la quitó y Mel intentaba cogerla pero le era imposible. Jennifer es muy alta. Ésta se la pasó a Lily que me la pasó a mí. La leí en voz alta._

Querida Melissa,

Quiero que sepas que estoy enamoradísimo de ti, pero me da vergüenza que la gente se ría por ello. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa que eres en todo el día. Me quedo embobado cuando te veo. No se que hacer…

Te quiere,

Tu admirador secreto.

_Luego le empezamos a hacer la puñeta a Mel por la carta hasta que llegó Blair de estar con alguno de sus múltiples novios y nos hicimos las dormidas para no verla, pero nos acabamos durmiendo._

**Ser friki es ser raro. Ser raro es ser diferente. Ser diferente es mejor que ser igual a los demás.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

¿Qué os parece este capítulo? Decídmelo en algún review...


	8. Capítulo 8

**19 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976**

- Estamos a un día del cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Kler, que se hace mayor de edad y tiene que ser increíble, y ni siquiera tenemos el sitio. – África es experta en poner de los nervios a los demás cuando se trata de preparar una fiesta. Por algo quiere dedicarse a eso cuando sea mayor.

- Debe ser un lugar indetectable. Y conozco a los que saben todos los secretos de Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores. – dije yo.

- Búscales, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

_Y así, me convertí en la criada de África. Fui a la habitación de mi primo y allí estaba. Él y sus tres amigos. Solo con la simple mención del plan chillaron un SÍ, que casi me destrozan los tímpanos. _

_Su proposición, la Sala de los Menesteres, donde dejamos a Remus y su novia la última vez. A África se le cayeron las lágrimas de la suerte que teníamos. Debía de ser perfecto. Pero al ser miércoles se nos complica un poco._

_El tema de la fiesta es un baile de máscaras, escogido desde hace unas dos semanas. Y tenemos que repartir invitaciones a gente de confianza._

**20 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976**

_Llegó el día del cumpleaños. Lo primero que hicimos todos fue ir a felicitar a nuestra amiga Kler de 17 años. Aunque a juzgar por como miraba, pensaba que no lo habíamos preparado nada. _

_El día, con sus respectivas clases, pasaron volando. Ya estábamos por la tarde y todo el mundo se preparaba para la fiesta. El plan era llevar a Kler a la sala sin que se enterase, cortesía de África por ser de la misma casa._

_Cuando Melissa, Álvaro y yo entramos en la sala, con las máscaras puestas, ya_ _había mucha gente, sin identificar._

_Los tres empezamos a bailar juntos, con la música disco que había, pero al poco tiempo, llegó la cumpleañera. Cuando entró todos gritamos:_

- MUCHAS FELICIDADES KLER.

_Ella se emocionó. Casi lloró. Su actual __ligue, Víctor, le pidió bailar una balada. Y así empezó la noche de verdad. Aunque deparaban muchas cosas._

_Sirius Black cogió a Melissa de la mano y se fueron a bailar. Al fondo vi a James con el pulgar para arriba y guiñándome un ojo. Le habría convencido._

_Álvaro y yo nos sentamos en las sillas, estábamos aburridos. Núria Ricool se_ _sentó a nuestro lado de improviso. _

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal la fiesta?

- Bien – dije yo. – Más bien aburrida.

- Y tú, ¿qué hacer aquí? ¿Dónde esta Pol?

- Ha ido a hacer nose qué. Ya volverá. Y cuando me ha dejado sola, os he visto a vosotros un poco solitos, así que ahora vamos a bailar.

_Nos llevó a la pista de baila a regañadientes. Pero nos lo pasamos bien con ella. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Núria sin Pol delante. _

_De un momento a otro, Álvaro nos arrastró hasta una punta de la sala. Estaba_ _pálido y bloqueado._

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy blanco. – pregunté.

- No, nada, solo quería venir aquí. – cuando Núria no miraba me señaló una esquina. No podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

- Nada – dijimos al unísono. Pero ella se giró antes de que pudiéramos impedir que viera aquello.

_Pol, su novio, se estaba liando con otra. A Núria se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas. Y fue directa hacia él. Parecía que supiera quien era ella. La seguimos para intentar tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó._

- ¿Cómo he podido confiar en vosotros? Eres mi prima y tu mi no… mi ex-novio. Os odio.

- Pues que pena. Adiós querida. – Cynthia se burló de Núria de mala manera.

- Núria, por favor, ha sido un accidente. – dijo Pol, llorando tambien.

- Haberlo pensado antes. Dos personas no se besan si una no quiere. – sollozó Núria y se fue corriendo.

- Os habéis pasado. – dijo Álvaro.

- Que lástima me da. Es que Jake me ha dejado, dice que soy superficial. Me ha hecho daño.

- Eres una zorra. Ella es tu prima. Debería darte vergüenza. – le dije yo.

- Me da igual. – y se fue tan tranquila a liarse con otro.

- De ella me lo podía esperar. ¿Pero de ti?

- Lo sé. Soy un imbécil.

_Álvaro se quedó con él para hablar. Mientras yo buscaba a Núria. No se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. La __vi sentada con un chico, creo que era Hufflepuff, el mejor amigo de Víctor. _

_Él la estaba consolando. Y no parecía hacerlo con maldad. Al fin y al cabo, los Hufflepuff tienen buen corazón. La dejé sola con ese chico. Era lo mejor._

_Salí un momento fuera, estaban Remus y Jennifer, discutiendo. _

- ¿Qué eres qué? Es una broma ¿verdad? – dijo ella.

- No lo es. Te digo la verdad. Porque te quiero. Y necesito que lo sepas. Formas parte de mi vida.

- Lo siento pero no. No pienso salir con alguien como tu. – dijo lo último con desprecio.

- Pero Jenni…

- No me vuelvas a hablar en la vida, Lupin. – y escupió en el suelo.

_Remus parecía triste. Al parecer el cumpleaños de Kler estaba resultando un desastre para las parejas. Estaba sentado en las escaleras con los codos sobre las rodillas. Llorando._

- ¿Puedo preguntarte que te pasa?- dije con una sonrisa para intentar animarle.

- ¿Has oído la conversación? – parecía preocupado.

- Solo el final, cuando ella te desprecia. ¿Qué ha pasado? Estabais bien. Os queríais. Qué puede haber tan malo como para acabar con una buena relación.

- Es muy largo de contar.

- Hazme un resumen, pero solo con lo que tu quieras contarme.

- De acuerdo. Le conté a Jenni mi secreto, creí que reaccionaría bien después de este mes juntos, donde todo parecía ir bien, pero no ha funcionado.

- No creo que ese secreto sea suficiente como para su reacción, no creo que sea tan grave. Le has abierto tu corazón. Lo debería de haber entendido.

- Es que tu no sabes que es. Sino harías lo mismo.

_Y sé fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pobre Remus, era buena gente. _

_Volví a la fiesta. Núria bailaba con aquel chico desconocido. Parecía más feliz. Todos eran felices. Veía a África bailando con Brad, bastante acaramelados. __Melissa se besaba con Sirius en una esquina. Me costó verla. Luego hablaría con ella sobre este hecho. Kler seguía con su ligue-novio. Y Jennifer se liaba con Peter, no se de que se habrían peleado pero ella quería hacer daño a Remus con uno de sus mejores amigos._

- ¡Hola, hola! – saludó Álvaro por detrás. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le conté lo que había pasado. – no se porqué me imaginaba algo así cuando vi a Peter hace un rato.

_África se acercó un momento a nosotros. Parecía enfadada._

- La guarra de Flor intenta quitarme a Brad. – él estaba con unos amigos. – No se que hacer para quitarla del medio.

- Creo que se que hacer. – dijo Álvaro. Parecía tener un plan entremanos. Le dijo a un chico de la casa y curso de Flor, que bailara con ella y tal.

_Y funcionó, es un genio, o lo que es lo mismo, un Ravenclaw.__ Nos sentamos en unos sillones mientras bebíamos cervezas de mantequilla. Cuando vimos una escena impactante. Lily Evans besando a James Potter, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿sería una apuesta? Tenía que descubrirlo._

_Mientras tanto Kler vino corriendo a nosotros, después de dejar solo a Víctor_ _unos momentos. Y venía muuuuuuy contenta._

- ¿Sabéis? Víctor me ha pedido que sea su novia. Estoy ultra feliz, lo estaba esperando. Había decidido dar el siguiente paso, pero si lo ha dado él, es que me quiere.

- Que bonito Kler. Y el día de tu cumpleaños.

- Por cierto, el chico con el que Núria baila es Jesús, compañero de Víctor. Es su mejor amigo. Pero no entiendo porque no esta con Pol. – le contamos la historia. – Pobrecilla. Pol es un idiota. Ella no se lo merece.

- Lo sabemos pero no lo podemos remediar.

- Me voy con mi novio, chicos. Y espero que Meli no se atragante. Parecen desesperados los dos.

_Y se fue. Y la noche continuó igual. Hasta las dos de la mañana, ya que al día_ _siguiente había clase._

**21 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976**

_Durante la mañana no me he enterado de nada de lo que decían los profesores,_ _estaba demasiado dormida. Creo que los profesores saben lo de la fiesta de_ _anoche. Al mediodía, ya más despierta en la comida._

- Cristina, Cristina, tengo que contarte lo de Sirius. – dijo contenta Meli.

**FLASH****BACK (20 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976, POR LA NOCHE)**

- Oye Meli, creo que me gustas. – dijo Sirius Black, casi en un susurro inintendible. Ambos bailaban agarrados.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que me gustas, que te quiero. Eres la primera chica por la que siento algo así.

- ¿De verdad? ¿O lo dices por qué sabes que me gustas? – Sirius se paralizo, y puso una sonrisa amorosa en su cara. Y se besaron.

**FIN FLASHBACK (21 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976, A MEDIO DÍA)**

-Un beso infinito, Cristina.

- Tranquila que lo vi. – y no lo decía en broma, ni paraban para respirar.

- Estoy muy contenta. Aunque no hemos quedado en nada.

- Bedingfield. – dijo Sirius, algo serio y apenado. – Bueno, quería aclararte de que lo de ayer estubiera muy bien, no implica que yo te quiera.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste. – A Meli se le estaba partiendo el corazón.

- Te engañé como a las demás. – dijo Sirius con rabia, y con alguna lagrimilla y sé fue.

_Melissa empezó a llorar. No me extraña. Había sido un capullo. Se fue corriendo al cuarto y no salió de allí en todo el día._

_Me dirigí al cuarto de los Merodeadores. Allí estaba James, sonriendo como un_ _tonto._

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué tu querido amigo es un imbécil?

- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió James saliendo de sus sueños.

- Le ha roto el corazón a Mel.

- ¿Pero si ayer estubieron muy bien? Hablaré con él, Lunita, te lo prometo.

- De acuerdo. – cambié mi expresión de enfado por una divertida. - Hablando de ayer. ¿Cómo es que te besabas con Lily?

- Aun no lo sé, ella esta confundida. Había bebido demasiado. Dice que no sabía lo que hacía. Pero yo no la creo. Se que le gusto.

- Eso espero Ciervito. Ella es ideal para ti. Sentarías la cabeza de una vez, y dejarías de hacer bromas.

- Eso jamás.

_Al final del día, los cinco amigos nos reunimos en la sombra de un árbol, para hablar._

- Gracias chicos, por ese maravilloso cumpleaños.

- De nada cariño, sabes que por ti, todo. – dijo África.

- Siempre has sido una gran amiga. – contestó Álvaro.

- ¿Dónde esta Mel? Me hubiese gustado que estuviera aquí.

- Ha habido problemas con Sirius, ya os contará.

- Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. Soy de lo peor y me siento fatal. – dijo Pol, bastante triste.

- No nos tienes que pedir perdón a nosotros.

_Encontré Cynthia con otro chico, parecía feliz de que su prima estuviese triste por su culpa. _

_Fui a la habitación, Mel estaba durmiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lily se_ _dispuso a dormir en cuanto me vio. Y Blair seguramente llegó tarde. Como_ _siempre. Nunca le hacemos caso. A veces me da pena._

**Hay cosas que hay que vivir, para que no vuelvan a pasar, por muy triste que sea.**

* * *

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la genial J.K. Rowling.

Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews?

Besos,

Cristina Minelli


	9. Capítulo 9

**25 DE OCTUBRE DE 1976**

_De vuelta al lunes, aunque no me pareció un cambio respecto al fin de semana. Nos pusieron un montón de deberes y trabajos, por no mencionar los problemas emocionales de mis amigos y amigas._

_ Empecemos por Mel, tan risueña ella que se ha encerrado en la habitación y solo sale para comer, ir a clase o al lavabo. Sirius también lo pasa mal, según mi primo porque yo lo veo igual de tocanarices. James aún sigue esperando que Lily le mande una petición para algo más que compañeros, aunque ella no está muy por la labor. El que me preocupa es Remus, está muy decaído. A diferencia, Jennifer, se ha vuelto más insoportable y grosera, algo raro pasa aquí._

_Kler sigue con su novio, eso no ha cambiado, pero está más distante. El amor, supongo. África y su novio lo han vuelto a dejar, cosa de él esta vez, aunque no la veo muy preocupada, como las otras veces. Pol ya se habla con Núria, pero han quedado como solo amigos cosa que les vendrá bien a ambos. Cynthia, en estos días, se ha metido en la cama de tres chicos, ninguno Gryffindor, ¿qué extraño? Aunque lo ha intentado varias veces con Álvaro, pero él siempre se niega y la esquiva. Sigue igual de centrado que siempre. _

_Primera hora, herbología. Nada como soportar a Kaori con sus tonterías, con lo buena chica que era antes... Bueno, Álvaro se puso conmigo. La que faltaba era Kler, extraño en ella puesto que no se saltaba ninguna de estas clases. El tema de hoy fue sencillo. A la hora de salir, nos encontramos a África._

- Aún no sé por qué me ha dejado. No se, es algo raro. Es decir, quiero saberlo pero no volver con él. No se si me explico.

- Si no quieres volver con Brad, es que ya no le quieres.

_En ese momento vimos al nombrado besándose con una chica de tercero. Y a África no le importó continuando el rumbo. Álvaro se fue con ella y yo me dirigí a el aula de pociones. Me senté junto a Mel y Lily pero el profesor pidió que fuera por parejas este trabajo. Como sabía que las dos tenían problemas las dejé juntas y busqué a mi alrededor alguien que no tuviera con quien hacerlo. La única que quedaba: Blair Ergent._

- ¡Hola, Blair! -intenté ser amable- al parecer tu tampoco tienes pareja, tendremos que ir juntas. - sonreí.

- Claro, por supuesto. - ella también lo intentó. Eso mejoraba las cosas. Mientras preparaba el caldero, Blair parecía preocupada por algo, eso me intrigaba. Y mucho.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es...algo personal, no tiene importancia, de verdad. - parecía humana y todo. Muy triste. Así que me decidí.

- ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

- No. No tengo a nadie en quien confiar. - dijo ella apenada.

- Pues es tu día de suerte. Hoy seré tu confidente. Es mejor dejar salir las cosas afuera que guardártelas.

- ¿Estás segura? - asentí - ¿Me ayudarás? - volví a asentir. - Pues, verás, en realidad no soy tan facilona como algunos creen. He mantenido mi virginidad hasta hace muy poco. Simplemente alardeaba, algo horrible. Pues hace poco, estuve con un chico perfecto, o eso creía. A lo mejor has oído hablar de él, es el guardián de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¿Spencer Wood? ¿El capitán?

- Así es. - la clase estaba acabando. - ¿Nos vemos después de las clases? - asentí.

_Y me fui con Mel y Lily que habían olvidado sus problemas para decirme que tal de amargada era Ergent. Y no pude decir nada._

_En el Gran Comedor, mientras comíamos junto con África, apareció Brad. _

- África, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, ¿qué quieres?

- En privado.

- Dilo ya o pierdes tu oportunidad.

- Pues bien, me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos. Es que lo he pensado mejor y fue una tontería.

- ¿Qué tontería? - no respondió. - Ya lo entiendo, es que las de tercero lo hacen peor que una de sexto, ¿no? - zasca, pensé, conteniendo la risa.

- Eso fue una tontería. Yo te quiero a ti.

- ¿Sabes, Brad? En condiciones normales te hubiera perdonado, pero ahora soy yo la que no te quiere a ti. Así que este es el punto y final de esto. Adiós.

_Vaya con la niña. Jamás hubiera pensado que sería capaz de hacer esto. Antes, Brad, ya le había hecho estas cosas pero ella siempre recaía. Después de esto tuvimos pociones, con Slytherin, pero no hace falta que explique mucho para saber como son. _

_Por la tarde, quedé con Blair en los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona._

- Ahora te lo explicaré todo. Estaba...estoy tan enamorada de él que se lo entregué todo, incluido mi cuerpo. Sí, todo fue muy bonito, pero hice mal. Me dijo que él controlaba y no necesitaba protección. Tonta de mi caí. A los poco días me dejó. Y llevo un retraso de dos semanas.

- Aunque es duro, tienes que saber ya si estás o no embarazada.

- Lo sé, pero no se si estoy preparada para ser madre.

- Debes saber si lo estás. Hazte la prueba.

- ¿Y si sale positivo? - preocupada.

- Tienes que hacerla para saberlo. ¿Qué ganas quedándote con la duda. - y fue a hacerla.

_Al salir del lavabo. Estuvimos expectantes un rato. No sabíamos que decir, el silencio era el mejor sonido. Hasta que apareció la respuesta. Dos rayas. Dos rayas. Eso significaba que..._

- Estoy embarazada. - empezó a llorar.

- No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución. Lo mejor es hablar con McGonagall.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Me llamarían de todo.

- Yo no.

- Bueno, tu eres buena de por si, con lo mal que te he tratado siempre...

- Ya verás como sales de esta. Yo te ayudaré. El pasado es el pasado, aunque fuera ayer. - intenté sonreir, y funcionó.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?

- Habla con Wood.

- Ni que estuviera loca. No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa, si no de ambos.

- Bueno, si pero...no se. Vayamos a ver a McGonagall.

_Fuimos a su despacho. _

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

- Resulta que mi compañera ha tenido un percance y hemos pensado que quizá usted la pueda ayudar.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Pues que...yo...esto...no se...yo...estoyembarazada. - La profesora puso lo ojos abiertos.

- Bueno, señorita Ergent, debe comprender que no creo que deba dejar los estudios ni nada por el estilo. Debemos comunicárselo a sus padres inmediatamente. - a Blair le entró pánico. - Es necesario. Algún día se enterarán que tendrán un nieto. Estoy segura que la señorita Minelli le ayudará en todo momento. - asentí. - Bien, redactaré la carta yo misma de tal manera que usted no se ponga nerviosa. Ven a verme en cuanto puedas. Buenas tardes.

_Y salimos. Instintivamente fuimos al campo de Quidditch a observar el entrenamiento. James hacía piruetas en el aire y no hacía caso a Wood. Podría hablar con mi primo para ver si me ayuda a hablar con el capitán por Blair. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación mucho más tranquilas. Era de noche así que preferimos irnos a dormir ya que estábamos cansadas._

_-_ Gracias, Cristina. Eres una gran amiga. - y se durmió.

**Hay que afrontar todos los obstáculos que se interponen en tu camino cueste lo que cueste.**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews por favor.

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Besos,

Cristina Minelli


End file.
